mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Zebruh Codakk
Zebruh Codakk is a smelly fuckboy who probably has tons of stds lol Etymology The name Zebruh is a fuckboy name for fuckboys.codakk kinda sounds like codick which is what he is. Biography Zebruh is an indigo blood living in a posh neighbourhood, enjoying a shitty life in a mansion where he plows lots of hoes.During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 5, he runs into the player, delighted to meet the unique looking player and hoping to enter a romantic relationship with the player. He then asks the player about their blood color. Good Ending If the player is honest with him, he will become quite excited as he's never been friends with a redblood before. He then invites the player to his hive, and begins showing the player around. Should the player decide to spend the night indoors, Zebruh will drag the player out to attend a lowblood concert instead. When a stranger informs him that a culling is about to take place, Zebruh quickly leads the player back to safety, opting not to warn the other lowbloods about the impending disaster. Back in the fancy neighborhood, he thanks the player for supporting him while he participated in incredibly dangerous lowblood activities. He then abruptly grabs the player's hand and gazes deep into their eyes, saying that the player is more than welcome to be his matesprit as they support lowblood rights and are an ally to the socially oppressed. When the player corrects him that they would like to be his friend instead, Zebruh agrees, though it is evident that he only sees friendship as a stepping stone to romance. Bad Endings Should the player lie about their blood hue, Zebruh will become unimpressed with the player's status as a highblood. He says that he's a busy person that only wants to befriend people that he might want to fill his quadrants some day. After stating that he just doesn't see things working out between him and the player, he will wave farewell to the player. If the player decides to go out on Flushed Affirmation Day, Zebruh will suddenly decide that he'd rather spend the night in. He then takes the player into his bedroom, where two lowblood slaves are cleaning up his massive room. He casually asks the player to join him on his jam pile, though the player is much too uncomfortable to take up his offer. When the player expresses concern over an ill and malnourished lowblood, Zebruh first feigns confusion before getting irritated with the player for making him look bad. Zebruh outright ignores the ailing lowblood and takes the player down to the dining hall for dinner. Halfway through the meal, he will suddenly accuse the player for not respecting lowbloods and being just like their oppressors in every aspect. Zebruh then proceeds to rant about how hard it was for him to support lowbloods, and the player is forcibly kicked out of his abode. He howls at the player to leave his place, for he has no tolerance for anyone who is complicit with Alternia's messed-up social system. He makes a brief appearance in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 16, where he invites the player to attend a purpleblood music festival with him. If the player refuses his offer, Zebruh winds up accidentally killing the player with his 'malfuctioning' scooter. If the player goes along, Zebruh will instruct the player to be a part of his plan to scam Marvus. Should the player do as instructed, the enraged crowd rips Zebruh limb from limb, killing him. Should the player tell him off for being a jerk, Zebruh will leave the concert in a huff. Personality and Traits Zebruh is a a stinky head fuckboy looking ass Relationships This guy's a man hoe,everybody fucks with him Gallery ZebruhSprites.gif|Zebruh's character sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim Friendsim Vol 5 select.jpg|Zebruh in the initial Friendsim Volume Five character select screen (right) 32.5_zebruh_codakk_original.png|Zebruh's leaked card. Im so sorry chixie i just wanted to help.png|Zebruh in Chixie's bad ending. Trivia He sexy Category:Trolls Category:Hiveswap Neutral/Undetermined Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Indigo Bloods